The virus files
by Draxien Oblivion
Summary: A fic staring the cast of TOME and OC's! this is VERY non canon and also rating may change due to later chapters.
1. episode one

_**hey guys new fic. this one was written with help from my friends and was originally written in script style so we have to convert it to the legal style for fanfic. Anyway hope you like it and sorry if the characters that aren't OC's are OOC.**_

 _ **ALL LOCATIONS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE CREATORS!**_

 _ **P.S. This style of text is for authors notes at the start of, at certain points in, and at the end of a chapter. _**_

Floranete stood on one side of the dusty, purple battlefield. "Ready. Set. KILL EACH OTHER!" she yelled as the two competitors signaled. a cloud of dust went up as the smaller of the two virtual warriors, Banzai, dashed at the other. he slashed with his unique glaive weapon, but the blade was caught on another. the black blade of pure energy was shot out of Draxien's wrist just in time to parry his opponent's weapon. Archfiend yelled, right in Floranete's ear, "This is awesome!" she shrugged. it had only just started, she thought. meanwhile Draxien went on the offensive.

I slashed out at Banzai, gaining distance while i thought of a plan. To keep on his toes I yelled, "Come on, shorty, hit me." i saw a spark in his eye. he charged again, this time with lightning surging around his weapon. i dodged parried and attacked but i couldn't touch him. even my ranged attacks were useless. "That wasn't smart," I muttered softly. Banzai responded in turn, "No, no it wasn't." he smiled maniacally. suddenly, a bolt of lightning connected and i was down for the count. "whoa. that was incredible," Archfiend yelled, bursting eardrums. Banzai walked up to me and held out his hand. i was relieved to see that he was acting normal now. "Want some help," he asked cheerfully. "sure," I responded, grinning. then i saw the clock. I was supposed to meet Snapshot as Oblivion, five minutes ago. "Sorry guys, but i have to run," i said quickly. Banzai noticed the time too, " me too. sorry." after that we both logged out.

In a flash of light, I stood at the top of a skyscraper in ;mechcity. Snapshot was nowhere to be seen. "he's supposed to be the punctual one," i muttered under my breath. "I had things to do," said an australian voice behind me. I whirled around to see him standing there. In real life, i would be terrified to meet this guy on the street. of course, i was stilled scared of him. he was a stout, sharp eyed, humanoid crocodile with a longbow in his hand. Several knew from experience that he was able to shoot an apple of the head of his enemy from across ;Lavendera. "hey dude," i said casually, "My friend was acting really weird. he had to go right after i said i had to." Snapshot stiffened slightly, and said in a voice trying to be casual, "what's his name?"

"Banzai. I need to introduce you to him." visually sighing he continued, more confidently, " well we have to meet Kizuna for our mission. come on." however before we could leave, i got a PM from someone. when I read the message my heart skipped a beat. "whats up," Snapshot inquired. I replied in a small voice, "my little brother's coming." Snapshot stared fearfully at something at my shoulder. "HELLO BROTHER," Puppetmaster screamed. "Hello, look we have to go do something, so why don't you go play," I tried to send him away. "Let him come, I want to annoy Kizuna," Snapshot said. Puppetmaster agreed completely. "NO. NO. No. NO! NO!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. the fn f puppet smiled menacingly, saying in his creepy voice, " if you don't let me come I'll kill you." I replied in the most emotionless and robotic voice I could "no puppet man thats illegal." finally, snapshot said that we'll dump him on kizuna later, and i smiled. the idea appealed to me. We used Snapshot's new hack, called ,Skyrocket .exe to fly straight to the moon. Kizuna looked at us coldly. "you're late," she said mechanically. "Nice to see you too," Snapshot responded sarcastically. "How the heck," Kizuna inquired, "did the school let you play this game Jin?" The puppet didn't grace her with a reply. I then asked carefully, "since were working on the mission can you watch him for us?" i thought I saw a flash of a smile as she replied, "Nope I'm too busy." Snapshot and I both glared at her, while Mr. Creepy behind us started giggling. "fine we'll take him with us."

The comlink buzzed, and Snapshot's voice floated up, "Sector 5 clear." "Sectors 6 and 7 clear," Oblivion replied as he patrolled the area with Puppetmaster in tow. "we're about done now," Snapshot reported to Kizuna, "Were leaving the area now." suddenly Oblivion's display flashed red. "Wait guys I've found a pocket of virus data near sector 3, sub section 4." This was not good for anyone. Oblivion knew he needed to get rid of the virus before it could develop to harm players. it seemed like only a heartbeat passed before Snapshot stood at his shoulder an arrow nocked to his bowstring. "what's that noise, Oblivion?" In a flash, Tigerlily dropped down her claws razor sharp. "Is everybody ready? Puppetmaster," she said with venom, "do not try to pull the lizard's tail." "I'm a Crocodile, Catgirl." Kizuna looked at snapshot with anger and yelled " I'M NOT JAPANESE AND THIS ISN'T AN ANIME! ITS A FANFICTION!" _***way to break the fourth wall kizuna***_ they heard a snigger from behind them. "oh i just love a good argument. and fourth wall breaking." Spinning around they all saw the Virus fully manifested as… "OH H*** NO!" the scream was ripped oblivion's lips before he could stop himself. Snapshot sighed and launched a Storm Volley at the not-oblivion, and was immediately joined by oblivion rushing in and a number of what looked like mini bombs from Megaman, but dark purple in color. it was over in a flash, the virus safely sealed in a cylindrical prison.

 _ **This is the End of chapter one of TOME: The Virus Files**_

 _ **please send us feedback so we can continue to improve.**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_


	2. episode two:The teamfight

_**This style of text is for authors notes at the start of, at certain points in, and at the end of a chapter.**_

 _ ***snapshots P.O.V.***_

I was circling the statue of a small, disturbing, creature of fungal origins. in other words, Bitshrum, net king #2. the bug scanner looked like a shadow on his mushroom cap. Looks like Kizuna actually invented something useful, I thought as i grinned. I hate my smile, it makes me look like i'm about to eat someone. All of a sudden a voice shouted through the cool night air, "GET REKT MOTHER SCRATCHERS!" seconds later, a slightly mexican voice replied venomously, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH RODENT OR ILL STUFF YOU DOWN THE CROC'S THROAT!" I replied quietly, trying hard not to laugh, "I actually prefer cat to raccoon, if you don't mind." My smile was ripped off when Kizuna commented with cold malice, "Snapshot, I suddenly have an urge to punch you." Next thing i knew i was launched backwards as Oblivion hand came out of nowhere and punched me in the face. "Augh," I screamed, "How the hell did you do that!? you were halfway across ;Sanctuary!" Rockoon's voice buzzed on the comlink, loud as a foghorn, "I've been meaning to ask you this, but why do you talk like an aussie when you live in the continental U.S.?" Stiffening, I opened my mouth to reply when Oblivion and Kizuna added, " We've wondered that too, mate." Luckily I got a PM at that exact time, although i made a mental note to shoot Oblivion in the near future. Opening the virtual envelope, i was greeted by one name in the sender box. _ZETTO_ _._ I hastily read the message's contents. meanwhile Oblivion walked up and read them over my shoulder.

 _Meet me at the Balance stadium in half an hour. No hacking, the Mods are on high alert after that virus showing up and splats failure at the mansion didn't help either._

 _-Z_

Suddenly another PM popped up but this time sent to all D_ Buggers hackers as well as Oblivion and was sent by Tigerlily.

This is an important PM to all hackers hired by D_ Buggers , Absolutly NO hacks are to be used unless absolutely necessary until the Raven's message has been delivered. Also to a certain member of the team, the package is not to be opened unless it is a life-threatening emergency.

-Tigerlily

Discounting the message from Kizuna, I started towards ;mechcity, when Oblivion popped up and scared the living crap out of me. I still want to know how you punched me, I thought darkly. Instead, I said, "I've got to go meet Zetto." Oblivion completely flipped out. "WHAT?! Zetto wants to meet you?!" another ping interrupted my friend's rant. skimming the message, I said to him in a blank tone, "He wants you to come, too." For a second everything was still. then there was an eruption of light as Oblivion took off using The Skyrocket hack, yelling, "WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M ON A ROCKET!" I facepalmed before following. As we soared towards ;Mechcity, I thought about how weird Snapshot's flying animation, as he swam through the air like it was water, swerving left and right. when we landed a voice behind us said casually, "Well it's about time." I smirked as i countered with, ¨that your catchphrase or something?¨ He scowled, and i began wondering how he was before his arm was cut off. that's a project for another day. Zetto just said, "There's a virus in ;Mechcity. Take care of it." With that simply said he logged off. I started stringing my bow when i heard a snigger from behind me. I casually continued, aware that whoever was behind me knew they had me in the blind. or at least they thought they did. i casually drew an arrow and nocked it to my string. i heard a quick intake of breath from the mysterious figure. Big mistake, I thought smiling. Now i knew exactly where he was. In one fluid movement, I spun around, drawing back the arrow and releasing it at the shadowy figure i could barely discern from the stadium seats. they leaped up and landed in the middle of the stadium. i immediately recognized the disproportionate arms, the small head, and the strange antennae sticking out of his back. "You're Neomutant," I accused the virus, what Zetto had called Skin-Changer. A thought struck me and i scanned a photo of the virus into a folder and labeled it "Virus Bestiary." Now, this was going to be fun.

Snapshot and Oblivion were on opposite sides of the pseudo-Neo, and both prepared for a real fight. Snapshot decided to use his sword, a meter long blade and made of true ice. Oblivion's cyber sword was already out and ready to cleave the virtual doppelganger into ribbons. Out of nowhere Oblivion rushed in at the virus using Chaos Ripper. Pseudo-Neo leapt into the air but Snapshot lunged at him, bowling him into the stadium floor. The two of them wrestled on the ground trying to hold the other to strike them down. As soon as Pseudo-Neo was on top Oblivion tackled him. after a brief disengagement, Snapshot began weaving a net of ice around the virus, ducking in and out of range, each time dealing a stinging strike to him. Oblivion joined in, and with an elegance of two mind working in perfect sync, they decimated the virus with repeated slashes and thrusts. Suddenly, out of the blue, the virus released a shockwave of energy, sending the pair flying. Pseudo-Neo was angry now. He fought like 4 players, constantly switching tactics to keep Snapshot and Oblivion on their toes. Finally with a lunge, Snapshot closed the distance and began a dance of death around the virus. He would lunge to dodge a swipe, riposte a punch, slash at an exposed area, and he was completely untouchable. Then a shrill scream rent the air," HERE'S ROCKY!" suddenly the entire scene froze. Snapshot grimly whispers, "Now were all doomed." The real Neomutant's voice came after, "I'm here too." Oblivion yelled, "Thank GOD!" * _ **A Flash of Light!***_ The Virus stood mutinously in the small cylindrical trap. All in a day's work, Snapshot thought wearily after the debriefing.

I began typing in earnest, each word coming from true experience.

Virus Name: Skin-Changer

Power: Shape shifting

Known Forms: False Oblivion, Pseudo-Neo

Strengths: Camouflage, Character's Strengths

Weakness': Lightning, anti-virus program

Status: Captured

That seemed to be everything for now. "Okay then," I said to myself alone in my dark room, "Time to investigate you, Zetto." I began searching through the games character history, through dozens of old and discarded characters. I whistled when i started seeing the older models, the undeveloped side characters and npcs that Netking Software hadn't been able to implement in time for the launch and abandoned. Finally I saw a model that looked familiar. Two models in fact. "So that's what kizuna looked like before." I copied the Zetto Model to my Desktop and began the long arduous process of making it a proper character model. Why do they only save the original concepts, I thought angrily. With that done I decided I had had enough excitement for one day.

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2 of TOME: The Virus Files**_

 _ **Please leave us feedback on how to improve on our writing. And tell us, how do you feel about the potential for a season 3 of Tome and a Tome videogame?**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_


	3. episode three

_**This style of text is for authors notes at the start of, at certain points in, and at the end of a chapter.**_

 _*Flashback*_

I stared at the strange posters plastered all over ;Mechcity and ;Lavendera. all of the pictured 2 characters, one wearing a long white coat with a hood and no face, tall and wielding a strangely shaped spear, leaping at the second, a young girl wearing a short-sleeved black dress and holding a sword that looked much too heavy for her, the same shade of black as her shoulder length hair. behind them was a strange symbol of a yin yang overlain by a stylized letter "Z." I ran straight for the campsite Draxien, Floranete, Archfiend, and Manafreak were waiting at. as was about to reach it, I was ambushed by some players. "What do you want Asp," I yelled at the black and white snake man. he merely lunged at me. I parried his signature Twin Fang attack and retaliated with a swift kick to his side. He toppled on to the ground as his lackeys piled in on me. I sent them flying with a quick cyclone and calmly walked away from the scattered gang of trouble makers. Draxien glanced over at him smirking as he walked in, nodding before returning to his debate against Archfiend on proper fighter move allocation. Floranete and Manafreak came over to greet me, an unlikely pairing. Floranete was a tall thin girl with waist-length copper hair. She wore a dress made of pink and blue flower petals. Manafreak on the other hand was a floating ethereal being, made of pure energy and wearing a raggedy gray cloak. the only thing i noticed that was alarming was his intense, glowing orange eyes. As i told them about my idea to get some new gear with the money and they were all for it. So we got straight into training working in pairs to hammer out our flaws and point or each other's strengths.

 _*Flashback Over*_

Banzai walked into the arena's tunnel entrance as he was called by the voice of netking #3,the cute thing fanatic that was Kindarspirit. Thoughts were swirling through his head at an astronomical speed. Him and Draxien were the second match of the second round. I walked out into the arena, the cheering deafening as thousands of players rooted for their personal favorite players between the two of us. Banzai saw Draxien walking out of the other tunnel, his ethereal blades already drawn and ready. Suddenly, Anneva said, in her fake interested voice, "Alright folks, it's time for the true test of wills to begin. The angel of death, Draxien is about to face his toughest challenge yet…" I cringed as she yelled my name to the crowd, "Banzai!" I stood at one end of the arena, staring at the cold, clear edges of Draxien's black Ethereal blades. My finger twitched as the grid loaded up and I heard the familiar sound of two words. Battle. On.

Banzai threw his glaive at Draxien to open, before rushing in himself. Draxien parried the glaive skillfully but was unprepared as its owner caught it in time to deal 2 swift slashes before rebounding off his chest and landing a few feet back. Draxien rushed him and began going into a berserker rage, losing strategy for raw power. Banzai was having a lot of trouble blocking all of the wild slashes, and a few were direct hits. It eventually took a cyclone to knock Draxien away so he could utilize his character's range and mobility. he began to rapidly throw his glaive and orbs of lightning, trying to take out his foe with sheer force. But then he saw the shadow cast on the stadium, and he immediately went to cry out to Draxien to stop. But first Draxien yelled, "What's the matter, shorty?" Banzai screamed as the shadow rose as him, with glowing red eyes, the grating voice responding, "Hah!" The clone attacked Draxien, and when he was pinned down and about to be struck down, the shadow started monologuing. "You can't defeat me, you fool. I am the strongest virtual being ever. I AM SKIN…" this rant was ended by a blade protruding from his chest, and a cold whisper in his ear, "Shut it. You're only one thirteenth of the whole and only rank IX out of the XIII at that. Now get out of here, mate." With that the shadow exploded and Banzai mysteriously vanished with it. Draxien was declared the winner and went on to the semi-final round to fight Zetto. However a new set of eyes was watching Draxien walk away from the arena. A short, gold-eyed figure, wearing a simple dress, calmly smiling to herself. "He's the one," the figure breathed. "Get the group together. We go after him tonight." Suddenly, another player appeared behind her, this one tall with blue eyes, wearing a simple gray hoodie, a pair of animal ears sticking out of his hood. "I don't think so." the girl disappeared in an explosion. The boy's hand was raised and appeared to be smoking. A stray ember floating away on the breeze.. "If anyone is going to beat that guy, It's going to be me." The boy said quietly but with malice dripping from his voice he then walked away.

 **Well that's the end Of Chapter 3! Points to anyone who can figure out what we're referencing with Skin changer and as always please send comments and reviews so we can become better.**

 **Battle On!**


	4. episode 4

_**This**_ _**Style of text is for when the author wishes to insert their own thoughts into the story.**_

 _*Outside game*_

 _*Banzais POV*_

I ran to my room after getting home, excited to get onto TOME and play. but first, I thought ruefully, I have to look at Betto's progress. I pulled up the character viewer and pulled up the model labeled "ZETTO_00- in progress." the computer pulled up a partially filled in wireframe image. It built it from bottom to top so i couldn't see the textures for anything above the hands. So far he was wearing what appeared to be black boots and blue pants with the same pale skin as now. I let the builder get back to work and put on my VR headset. I typed in my username, Jarhead587(Don't judge me) and my password. Then I entered my TOME username "Banzai" and repeated my password. Finally I sat back as the world of tome began to load on my screen. Eventually I chose a place in the ;Sanctuary region to login to.

 _*Oblivions POV*_

It was 5 minutes before the Skype call was scheduled to start and I still hadn't heard anything from Rockoon who said he'd let me know when he was ready. At this point I had two options, Start the chat without him or call him. Having been late to these before due to guitar practice I chose to call him. "Heeeeeres Rocky," he said as he picked up his phone. "Rockoon. It's Oblivion. What are you doing that's so important? Because the chat is in 5 minutes!" "I'm buying clothes," he whined "Well hurry up," I shouted. "Well i can't find them," he said. "What do you mean you can't find them?" I asked, annoyed. "I mean I can't find them. there's only soup" he replied. " what do you mean there's only soup?!" i yelled. " i mean there's only soup!" he said. " go into the next aisle!" I shouted again. When he gets to the next aisle he told me there's still only soup and in the next aisle there was also more soup so i did the only reasonable thing i could. "WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?" i asked, getting incredibly irritated as Kizuna and Zetto were both shooting me messages in Skype. "I'm at soup," he answered. " what do you mean you're at soup?" i questioned confused " i mean i'm at soup." he once again replied. again i asked " what do you mean you're at soup?" "I'm at the soup store!" he said. " WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?" i yelled " SCRATCH YOU!" he yelled then hung up. i told Kizuna and Zetto we'd have to reschedule this chat till next week as rockoon wasn't going to be able to make it and it seemed that Snapshot had forgotten about it. Needless to say they were upset but understood. After that fiasco i decided to log in as Draxien for a while and see just what was going on in TOME. Maybe see Banzai's new design he'd been making.

 _*In Game, Banzais POV*_

My eyes opened as I touched down on the ground. I had recently given all my characters a somewhat minor physical change, but Banzai had changed quite a bit from his previous look. he had lost his Link cap, and his long sleeves had been cut off raggedly. in addition he had a shoulder plate on his right side and a patch on his left knee. Other than that he hadn't changed much but for some touch ups. I walked around looking for a nice place to relax before looking for Draxien and Manafreak in ;Lavendera. A PM appeared in front of me, from an unknown user. The font was weird, as if the person had written the message by hand.

From: Unknown

If you want to save your friends you had better get to ;Lavendera now. see you soon, Shorty.

I noticed an ASCII art of a lizard at the bottom. Skin-Changer or Asp was threatening my friends. Either way they were about to experience a new definition of pain. I drew my glaive and ran off towards ;Mechcity. As I ran, a strange thought entered my head. "What if it's a trap," I asked myself. I actually got a reply. Two voices spoke up in my head. "Who cares? We can take on anything!"

"Are you insane, mate? We'll get captured and end up as bait for Oblivion."

"I think you mean Draxien."

"Whatever, mate."

I was freaking out. both voices were mine, one slightly higher, one deeper and with an accent. I started to get a massive headache, but i finally realized what was going on. Something was causing the two sides of my head, and the characters i associated with each side, become more than sides of me, but individual entities. Apparently, i don't get along with myself, I thought bitterly. "Like Deadpool's voices!" both voices said at the same time.

 _*Draxien's POV*_

After waiting in ;Lavendera for a while I started to look through my weapon inventory. The latest update had given me more ethereal blades. While the new ones looked cool I probably wouldn't use them outside of solo quests as I prefered to use the signature black ones, insubordination, for things like tournaments, multiplayer side-quests, and battles against my friends. After trying out a few of the new blades i re-equipped the standard then decided to send a PM to webmaster with some ideas. When i opened up the PM system and entered who to send it to I received a message saying that only admins, mods, and other netkings may PM the netkings and that I would need to enter a code to be able to enter the message. Now i had 2 options, hack my way past it and risk getting yelled at by kizuna and dad or I could use the code. "Hermes message" I typed when prompted as I already knew the password beforehand because of the fact that they never change the password unless a hacker gets their hands on it. But as expected the password hadn't been obtained by a hacker so the message box opened and I began to type up my message but then decided to send the message to dad as well.

To: Webmaster and Execk

Hey its me. i just thought id make a few suggestions for additions to the game... I typed out my message making a few suggestions on things like mini-games, new costumes and equipment as well as a few new side-quests. I sent the message then decided to go looking for banzai.

 _*Banzai's Player's POV*_

I ran through the streets of ;Mechcity, dodging around corners and wincing as my "friendly" voices continued to argue over the wisdom of rushing into a potentially deadly virus trap. "Will you two shut up for 5 minutes," I muttered angrily," Before I get an aneurism from your squabbling." the deeper voice chuckled quietly, and i heard a slight clacking of his canines. the higher voice became adamant, however saying,"If you hadn't created this freakshow, you wouldn't be struggling right now."

"FREAKSHOW? at least I'm taller than a gnome shortstack."

I wanted to scream, tell them to both just get out of my head. A chill came over me as i realized that a familiar buzzing was in the back of my head. A virus was manipulating my different emotions and thoughts to make me think i was going crazy, hearing my own voices struggling. I was about to scan the area for suspicious activity when the virus struck. a searing pain down my skull, a feeling of separation, and i stood staring at an alligator the color of the ocean. A blur and then i was looking at Banzai through Snapshot's eyes. "Augh!" I tried to separate myself, to look from a neutral point. eventually i calmed down enough to see both of them staring at each other in the street. I held up my hands and imagined strings connecting them to the two inert figures. I flexed my hands and they stood up eyes still locked. "Ok," I said to myself," Let's go track down who did this." little did I know that both of them echoed my words.

Now a separate entity in the games code entirely, I commanded my characters to run towards the one spot I knew the Virus would be. "The cliffs," Banzai muttered, which Snapshot responded with, "Aye." I mentally sighed. I never really understood what made my voice filter glitch when Snapshot talked. His accent was even getting on my nerves at this point. "Well that's not my blooming fault, now is it?" "can we please just find this Virus and kill it." Then I ran headlong into a deathtrap. The virus appeared in front of the two of them and released a pulse of energy, knocking them aside. I finally got a good look at it. It looked a bit like Ravenfreak, except that it's feathers were two different colors. one side was boring black and white stripes, while the other was a mess of bright colors and patterns that made me want to hurl just looking at it. "Well well well. I didn't expect you to make it here sane. well done," it said in a sly and arrogant voice. "I'm not sure I'm completely sane, but i think i'll call you Split," Banzai mocked. "For once we agree on something mate," Snapshot added, smirking. They started to battle the virus attacking from different sides, using anything they could to keep him off balance. Snapshot would grapple onto him while banzai used Thunder Blast and Storm Chakram, or Banzai would lunge at one side while Snapshot used arrows to hit weak points. It was when they struck as one that I felt power return to my fingertips. A new awareness came over me. I knew all of his attacks, his weakness', his fears. I had been the prey up until now, fighting for my survival. "Now," I said, both voices in unison. "I'M the hunter."

 _*Draxien's POV*_

I watched as Banzai and Snapshot began their dance of death around the player, the swords flashing. When they spoke together, I froze. That voice was too familiar. "Why are they so similar?" I watched them duel this "Split," When it hit me. Banzai had made a habit of always logging off with me. Every time I mentioned Banzai to Snapshot he brushed it aside as if he didn't care. But what if he did care? Could it be possible that the two sides of my life, were more alike than I thought? Suddenly, with a final overhead slash, paired with a piercing ray of lightning, The player disappeared in an explosion of... virus energy! I saw the two character models fall limply to the ground. Running over I saw both pairs of eyes still alive, but neither of them were moving. "Banzai!" I screamed. "Can you hear me?!" There was no response. I realized that he was still in two pieces, or whatever was going on. "What do I do? should I call Kizuna? or Zetto?" I whined, completely lost. Finally i decided to take a risk. The new program Webmaster had given me might fix this mess, or it might turn them into a weird midget alligator. either way i had to try. "Run: . Protocol: heck if I know." In a flash of green light, I saw the two models transform into raw code, and combine into a wireframe, though I couldn't recognize it. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a fist come swinging into my jaw. "That," Banzai said, grinning wickedly, "was for that one time in ;Sanctuary." I looked over at him, with a quizzical look. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked. his smile dropped and he looked unsure. "Do you want honesty or not," he mumbled. In all honesty I myself had, supposedly kept quite a bit from him. "Actually, don't sweat it." I replied hastily trying to stop the awkwardness. "How about we go find some chumps to beat in ;Mechcity?" He snorted. "Whatever."

 _ **End Of Chapter 4**_

 _ **So this is the longest chapter yet! Tell us what you think and also can you guess what we're planning with the viruses? I'm willing to bet you can't but hey I could be wrong. Anyway as always Comment and Review Please and...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A side quest

_**This style of text is for authors notes at the start of, at certain points in, and at the end of a chapter. Also sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The person who normally helps write this lost interest and i don't always have much motivation to write anymore either. I should also probably mention that ideas for this story were made before the end of TOME was released and also has ideas from TV TOME adventures so yeah...**_

 _*Outside game, Draxien's POV*_

I ran through everything in my head before I picked up my VR headset. "Dad really needs to suggest making these less bulky," I commented absently. Kizuna walked in just then saying, "Phone call for you, idiot." I looked at her, confused. usually she never called me idiot. "Why so angry?" I asked. "You ate the last of the oreos," and she walked out. "Hello?" "Hi. wanna play TOME today?" I laughed before responding. "Sure thing. Have you called everyone already?" she said yes, so i just logged on. I wondered what we were all going to do today.

 _*In Game*_

I beamed down in ;Mechcity, near the platform cafe. "Finally," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Banzai and Floranete sitting at a table. "I thought you would never show up." I smirked as i responded with, "Sup Kirby." Banzai glared at me, but for some reason he didn't go awol. "Where the heck are Archfiend and Manafreak?" I continued, dodging the awkward situation. Suddenly, a voice sounded out across the street. "NYLOCKE! DRAGON OF COMPLETING ODD BUT FUN SIDE QUESTS!" The three of us looked over at a pair of players. one was tall, green, and overdramatic, the other was Gamecrazed. Banzai immediately started beating his head against the table, each hit punctuated by words I barely caught. "Why… Did… It… Have… To… Be… HIM!" I made out. I overheard other players saying things like, "Who the **** is that guy!?" A wicked grin spread across my face as I watched Banzai slam his head on the table. "Squire Banzai might I inquire as to why thou art banging thy head against the table? It hast done nothing wrong!" Banzai glared at me and Flora just laughed. "It's been awhile since you last did a voice." she commented. "I believe we have an acquaintance nearby," GC said in his quiet voice. "Do we? then we must locate them at once!" the other yelled, unaware that a few players were looking mutinous. "here they are," GC said as they came over. "Oh, GREETINGS Squire Banzai of the Stormy Blade." Banzai groaned at this title. "Nylocke. GC. N-nice. To. See. You," he choked out. I immediately took a liking to this "Nylocke." "Wilt thou join us on our merry quest, good sirs and lady?" " Of course Sir Nylocke of green, dragon-themed armour," I said in my best role play voice. I could feel Banzai's glare burning into the back of my skull. That's when I realized he was actually trying to burn through my skull with a lightning bolt. I stepped out of its path and shot him a look. "Excellent! Then we shall be off when the clock strikes not ten. Not eleven. But noon!" Nylocke spouted at high speed. Banzai simply raised his left hand and began putting down fingers. when he ran out he pointed at the clock in the center of ;Mechcity. At that exact moment the clock rang out 12 chimes. In the four seconds before Nylocke exploded, I looked over and called him a show-off. four seconds later, Flora, Banzai, GC and I were sucked up in the vortex left by Nylocke's takeoff. I faintly heard Floranete yell, "Team Draxien blasting off again!" Banzai then retorted with, " OH SHUT UP!" The next thing I knew, we were on the ground surrounded by Alpha, and Kirbopher. "Hey Kirb," Banzai said with a wicked smirk, "How's your cat?" Kirbopher visually recoiled. I forgot he was unaware that Snapshot was also Banzai. I gave him a signal telling him not to worry about it. Finally, like I always did, I glared at Banzai. Alpha didn't look too suspicious, but I tried to get off the subject as fast as possible. "So, what the hell is this quest about anyway?" Banzai asked, flicking pebbles off his shirt. "Our merry band of heroes must journey forth to defeat the greatest villain of all time…" Nylocke began, but Kirb cut him off. "We have to find an egg, a remote, and a code so we can use the remote to open the egg. After that we fight some stupid boss, blah blah blah." Floranete looked excited, and I just smirked knowing what the boss actually was. I then remembered something " oh hey banzai i got something for ya because i didn't get you anything on your birthday." banzai looked confused so i told him what it was " it's an item that allows you to add a "teleportation" seal to any throwable or summonable weapon. " feel free to use it on your summonable chakrams if you want. It only works in battle though so no teleporting to areas outside of the battle unless you're escaping from said battle." I gave banzai the item " _ **You gave banzai the flying raijin seal formula**_ " the game informed me of the trade even though it was obvious that i had. "Anyway we should probably split up and look for the quest items. I'll go look for the egg." i volunteered "Why?" asked banzai " Because i've done this quest before on my own time with archfeind and manafreak while you were off at band practice and flora was visiting family so i know where the egg is and how to get it." " What about the remote and the code?" Asked alpha "Those are always randomized. Go talk to the various item vendors around TOME they should have clues as to where they are." "EXCELLENT! Sir gamecrazed, sir alpha, squire kirbopher and i shall attempt to find this "remote"! Sir banzai and lady flora would thou find the code for this quest? "Yeah yeah why not. " banzai replied less than enthusiastically. "Then let's be off!" i shouted enthusiastically

 _ ***;lavendara: high cliffs region***_

I looked up at where the egg was supposed to be and sure enough the light purple egg is right where it's supposed to be. "Alright if i remember correctly a jump pad should be right around… here!" i said as i was launched hundreds of feet in the air to the eggs location. " well this is easy. Almost as if someone is purposely writing it this way because another author lost interest in writing this." i said out loud to no one in particular. "Anyway i better get back to the group. Banzai and flora probably already found the code. As for the remote… if it spawned where i think it spawned then gamecrazeds awkward-o-meter is probably about full." i jumped down from the cliff using my wings to help slow the fall while protecting the egg from harm. " i'm going to have fun destroying the thing that comes out of this. Especially if that update has been released already.

 _ ***back at the landing area**_

I was right. Everyone was back. And banzai was about to blow so i decided to not be an ass for once. " i got the egg. " "Finally!" i heard someone shout. "Anyway we should probably crack this baby open. Remote please." i asked to nylocks group. "Here you go." alpha said giving me the remote "thank you." "so how do we open it? The code just said up left" banzai asked. " like this." i replied taking the remote and selecting the egg before pressing left. "The netkings love watching old flash cartoons on newgrounds so the took this from the maker of super frekin parody rangers. With permission obviously." i said out loud as the egg started to open. "Is that what i think it is?!" flora asked in horror as the thing that was emerging from the egg took on a phallic shape. "Yes. yes it is." kirb replied slightly cursing himself for introducing the netkings to that flash animation. " how uncouth!" nylocke exclaimed. Game crazed just stayed silent. "What? What's wrong with it?' asked alpha. "Not important!" I yelled. i was glad the netkings made this boss silent as dealing with all the innuendos would have been a pain. It looked exactly like Evan splooge from parody rangers right down to the long nose. I could feel the desire to kill it in the air and slightly cursed myself for suggesting this be put in the game. "Shall we?' asked nylocke "lets." replied everyone as we rushed the boss. Flora tried to bind it with vines while banzai warped around the battlefield using his chakrams getting in as many hits as possible. Nylocke and gamecrazed had to get in a bit closer but could still attack with their ice and shadow projectiles rather well. Poor alpha had to get in close to deal major damage as he was the only one with a major strike attack out of his group. I my self had to get in close as well as my ethereal blades counted at a strike and a slash weapon. All in all it was quite a spectacle however it all had to come to a close eventually and soon the boss's hp hit 0. "Is it over?" i heard flora ask with hope filling her voice that the phallic boss was gone. "Not quite. There's at least one more stage unless an update added in a third one." i said as the boss began to grow into an even more phallic shaped form. "OH COME ON!" i heard banzai yell. " Guys i have an idea on how to finish this boss fast but i'll need your help for this." i told the group "what is it?" i heard gamecrazed ask "I need yall to fight his while i charge up my attack for like 2 minutes." "2 MINUTES?!" banzai screamed "ARE YOU #$%ING kidding me?!" "it's the best option we've got unless you want to fight the giant phallic monster for the next hour!" i yelled back. "Just do it!" i heard kirb yell. And so i started to charge my attack as everyone else started to attack the boss again. Banzai warped around from chakram to chakram hitting the boss with each teleport until finally he said "IS IT READY YET?!" "yes!" i replied "everybody out of the way!" everybody dodged out of the way as a black sphere shot out of my palm and at the boss before lifting the boss into the air and pulling ground up to form a massive sphere and i jumped into the clouds. Banzai threw some electrically charged chakrams into it as well before the sphere was finished and as soon as it was i struck. Slashing the sphere, and the boss, in half resulting in a massive explosion. I was glad the battle grids are considered a separate landscape from the rest of the game and automatically repaired themselves else the game may have crashed and i could have gotten in trouble. "How the hell did you do that?!" banzai yelled. "It was in the new update wasn't it? The ability to have ultimate attacks like that?" alpha asked "yes. It was. However i didn't think one of that magnitude would be aloud" gamecrazed replied. "I've seen one even more powerful than that. It actually caused the game to crash if you remember." flora said. Banzai still looked pissed but didn't say anymore. "Well that was fun was it not my companions!" nylocke asked "it was. But everyone in favor of NEVER doing this quest again say aiy." kirb asked us all "AIY!" everyone replied in unison.

 _ **;Moon-interior, 11:11 pm**_

Normally i'd be in here as Oblivion but since the netkings were off tonight partying over another successful update and all my other friends were offline and couldn't see me logged on here anyway i decided to just go on as Draxien. " you took a big risk with that attack today. You could have put SOFDTI in danger or exposed her location to other players." zetto said from behind me with a rage that was only noticeable if you payed attention. "No i didn't. I doubt she would have let me use Planetary Devastation if she was in any danger." i replied. "What do you mean?" he asked "that's not my place to tell you." i walked off after saying that preparing for the days ahead when i'd have to work overtime as oblivion in order to find the rest of the virus XIII before they could do any real damage to the game. "Check status of proto grid implementation. access code: HAO OBLIVION XV-Battle network." i said as a battle grid from megaman battle network loaded with a 99% complete message popping up next to me. "Good. The virus XIII won't be able to use their full power on this grid…I just hope it's enough." i logged out a few hours later to get some sleep before the days ahead.

 _ **So what do yall think? Like it? Hate it? Indifferent to it? Let me know in the reviews! And yes. planetary devastation is from Naruto. Anyway this is Aporeon219a aka Draxien Oblivion signing off!**_


End file.
